Indépendance
by Mexxa-01
Summary: La colère gronde dans les 13 colonies. Ça sent la guerre, mais la jeune colonie à besoin d'un allier. Alfred à pour mission d'aller trouver cet allier. Est-ce qu'il va réussir à le joindre à ses forces ? Lisez pour en savoir plus !


**Première fic avec se couple-ci ! J'ai décidé d'utiliser mes cours d'histoires pour en faire bon usage. Donc en gros cela se passe avant que les États-Unis déclare la guerre pour leurs indépendance. Donc voilà ! Alors ne fait pas trop attention à mes fautes d'orthographes. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour les corriger. **

**P.S. On est en P.O.V. Alfred ( America )**

**Bonne lecture ~~**

* * *

Mon cheval galopait a vite allure à travers ces forêts d'un vert merveilleux, mais je ne devais pas porter attention au paysages. Je devais remplir ma mission ! Je regardais derrière moi et fut soulagé de voir que mes coéquipiers me suivaient toujours. Nous sommes arrivé à un village au couché de soleil. Le village n'était pas comme chez moi. Les villageois parlaient qui était incompréhensible pour mes collèges, mais je pouvais comprendre.J'ordonna à mes hommes de chercher un hôtel pour qu'on puisse dormir, tandis que moi je le cherchais. Je demanda des renseignements, mais ils ne comprenaient pas ma langues. Je continuais de le chercher.

Je pris mon cheval et partit vers le grand manoir qui était plus proche que je l'avais pensé. Je me suis informé et j'ai sue qu'il vivait dans cette ville. Alors que je me dirigeais vers la maison qui m'étais indiqué, un de mes coéquipiers m'a avertit qu'ils avaient trouvé un hôtel. Je lui fit un signe de main tout en continuant mon chemin.

J'arrête devant la maison indiqué et accrocha mon cheval à l'arbre le plus proche. Je me précipita vers la porte, puis cogna. Quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, je ne puis m'empêcher d'être joyeux.

« Math ! J'avais dit avec un sourire radieux, mais je le perdit assez rapidement. L'homme qui se tenait devant moi ressemblait beaucoup à lui, mais ce n'était Math.

-Pardon ? avait-il demandé.

- Well, I think I'm in the wrong house. I'm sorry for distracting you, j'ais dis simplement. »( pour ceux qui ne comprend pas l'anglais je vais mettre les traductions à la fin de la fanfic )

Je quitta la maison tout en laissant l'homme confus derrière moi et repartis vers l'hôtel sur mon cheval.

Le lendemain, je fouilla la ville, mais je n'avais trouvé aucune trace de lui. Alors nous sommes partis au prochain village. Il fallait que je le trouve au plus vite ! Pourtant, à chaque village, je ne le trouvait pas. J'étais sûr qu'il était devenu invisible.

Nous arrivâmes au dernier village avant de retourné chez moi. J'avais perdu tout espoir de le retrouver. Nous traversions le village en scrutant chaque maison. C'est en retournant au centre du village que mon espoir est revenu.

« Matthew ! Joue avec nous !

Je descendis de mon cheval et me rapprocha de l'église où j'avais entendu les vois des enfants.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai trop de chose à faire.

Je stoppa quand je l'ai vu et entendu. C'était lui ! C'était mon Math qui se tenait devant un groupe d'enfants. Il s'était habillé de ses vêtements les plus propres. Il était tellement plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Je ne pus m'empêcher de courir vers lui tout en criant son nom.

- Al ? a-t-il demandé.

- I missed you so much ! Ai-je seulement répondu tout en le prenant dans mes bras.

La joie que je portais était immense. Après de siècles, je pouvais enfin revoir mon frère. Math resta dans mes bras. Aucun de nous voulait se lâcher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? A-t-il dit calmement tout en me serrant de toute ses forces.

- I need your help ! J'ai commencé tout en le regardant dans ses yeux qui n'avait pas changer. All of my people are tired to live with England. I want to be independant ! J'ai continué avec le sourire au lèvre. Je savait que mon frère n'allait pas me laisser tombé ! On est frère après tout ! So you're gonna help me ?

- Al ... dit-il sérieusement. J'ai perdu mon sourire et ma confiance. J'aimerais tellement t'aider, mais je ne peux pas !

- What ?! J'ai crier tout en arrête de le serrer dans mes bras. We're brothers ! Brothers should help each other !

J'ai serrer mes mains qui était déposer sur ses épaules. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Est-ce qu'il aimait tant Arthur pour rester avec lui ?

- Al, je peux juste pas t'aider ! Tout le monde chez moi est contant de ce que l'Angleterre viens de faire pour nous.

Je continua de regarder mon frère. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi Math n'allais pas m'aider.

- I don't understand, j'ai simplement répondu tout en lâchant ses épaules.

Math me regarda tristement, puis il baissa sa tête pour regardé le sol.

- Je suis désolé Al. Je peux juste pas !

Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à se réaction. J'avais envie de lui crier ma colère et mon désespoir, mais en même je voulais pleurer. Comment il pouvait me laisser tombé ? On est frère !

- Fine then ! Do what you want ! »

Je retourna vers mon cheval que j'avais laissé plus tôt tout en entendant mon frère parler derrière moi, mais je l'ignora. Trop fâcher pour pensé aux mots qui sortait de sa bouche. Je monta sur mon cheval et partit rejoindre mon groupe tout en laissant Math seul. Je dis à mes coéquipiers que la mission était à l'eau et qu'on devais retourné chez nous. Même si Math de m'aide pas, je vais quand même partir ! Je veux être indépendant ! Je retourna chez moi avec une pointe de tristesse. Qu'est-ce que Arthur a fait pour que Math reste avec lui ? ( 1 )

* * *

**5 juin 1854** ( 2)

Il se tenait devant moi. Silencieux comme toujours. Il avait grandit depuis la dernière visite que je lui avait rendu. Malgré toutes ces années, je me sens toujours mal envers mon frère. Maintenant, je suis un pays. Cela fait longtemps que je le suis devenu, mais Math ... il est toujours avec Arthur.

Je l'approcha tranquillement, mais ... je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

Il me regarda, puis après plusieurs minutes d'hésitations, me pris dans ses bras. Je me sentais tellement bien. Je le serra à mon tour tout en sentant ma tristesse partir peu à peu.

« I'm sorry, je luis ai dit sans pour autant le lâcher.

- It's okay ... I forgive you, il réponda, because, after all, you're my brother. »

* * *

**_traduction: _  
**

**_- Eh bien, Je pense que je suis à la mauvaise maison. Je suis désolé de vous avoir distrait _**

**_- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! _**

**_- J'ai besoin de ton aide ! Mon peuple est fatigué de vivre avec l'Angleterre. Je veux devenir indépendant ! Alors, est-ce que tu vas m'aidé ?_**

**_- Quoi ?! On est des frères ! Les frères s'aident entre eux ! _**

**_- Je comprend pas _**

**_- Très bien ! Fait ce que tu veux ! _**

**_- Je suis désolé_**

**_- C'est correcte ... Je te pardonne _**

* * *

**(1) L'Angleterre, le 22 juin 1774, a fait L'Act de Québec qui redonnais certains droits au canadiens français qu'ils avaient perdu quand la Nouvelle-france fut une colonie anglaise. **

**(2) Le 5 juin 1854, un traité de réciprocité entre les États-unis et Le Canada à été créé**

**Pour plus D'info, internet va pouvoir vous aider plus que moi !**

* * *

**Eurgh ! Enfin fini cette fanfic ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus c: et merci beaucoup de l'avoir lu ! **


End file.
